The Military of Rutianas
|} Marines Nicknamed Grounders, the Marines are the ground forces of the military. These individuals have been through multiple physical training regimes to toughen them to harsh conditions, including the prison system. Ranks *Lieutenant *Corporal *Colonel *Private First Class *Private Second Class Armor Rutian X87 Battle Armor is the standard armor worn by Marines during war times. In times of peace, the Marines may wear their usual casual uniform when on duty. Weapons Defense Fleet The Rutian Defense Fleet is the primary fleet of Rutianas. The fleet doesn't leave Rutianas territory and will not pursue an intruder past territory lines. The primary function of the Defense Fleet is escort. These ships will escort trade, diplomatic, and other ships within the boundaries of Rutian space. Ranks *General *Lieutenant *Captain *Commander *Private First Class *Private Second Class Ships Rutian ships are hard to see with the eye, as they are black, however, they do show up on scanners. The most notable type of ship in the Defense Fleet is the new Jackal Class ship. The ship can hold up to 300 crew and is armed with the latest Rutian technology. 20 Kinetic guns are the primary weaponry aboard the ship, though tactical missiles are kept ready. The ship is shielded from the majority of battering weaponry. Exploration Fleet Ranks Ships SEAL Operatives SEAL Operatives are a branch of the Marines, though not under direct command of the Marines. The 'SE'a 'A'ir 'L'and Operatives are a covert group of the best Marines possible. At any given time, there are only three SEAL units in existence. All three answer only to the Emperor and all three will be disavowed if discovered behind enemy lines. For a SEAL, the danger is great, but being allowed within the units is considered a great honor in the military. Ranks Armor Weapons FTS Fleet The 'F'irst 'T'actical 'S'trike Fleet isn't what it sounds. The fleet is made up of scientific vessels which are accompanied by the newest technology, including ships, in order to test them for readiness in the field. This particular fleet will never attack, but they will defend themselves if necessary. They go out of their way to avoid contact with other nations and stay deep in Rutianas territory. Ranks Ships Psionics in the Military Many nations may believe that Rutianas Psionics play a large part in the military, however, this is not true. Psionics are not used as regularly as they could be. This is largely due to logistics and how psionics work. Mercenaries Although they do not like to admit it, Rutianas has very close ties with the Mercenary Camp of Avoya. They have a standing force in Avoya, and Avoya has over 25,000 men permenantly stationed in Rutianas, to preempt any requests. Additionally, Rutianas has loaned several BERP (or Tin Men) suits from the Avoyan Marines. A select group of Grounders are being trained in their uses. Also, the highly effective AL-52 Dragon, a modified B-52, with a nose mounted laser, that is one of the most effective ways to destroy missiles, is being produced, though Rutian scientists are looking at ways to update the Dragon for space flight.